TwilightA different story Oneshot
by Ocean666
Summary: Bella is getting to Forks, but she is not the Bella we know and would she love Edward?


Twilight – A different story

Chapter One:

When we got to Charlie's house, I guessed ,,Wow! This can't be true!" I meant you couldn't call his 'house' house. It was a villa. I have always been thinking , well, Charlie my poor old dad with a dump as a home. We got into the house and Charlie said: ,,Hmm…Well, this is my home. I will show you your room" We went upstairs and he showed me my room. This 'room' was as big as our old house in Phoenix. Ok, it was definitely not as bad as I've been thinking. Then Charlie told me: ,,Bella you will go on the Forks high school home of the Spartans. Is it ok for you?" ,,What?", I replied, "I don't wanna go to this screwy school. This is beneath me." I started to scream. Charlie looked at a loss pred. He raised his arms in the air: ,,Stop! Ok, maybe you can go to the Quileute reservation school. Normally white people aren't allowed to go there, but sometimes people are corrupt" He winked to me. ,,But dad", I said despairing, ,,You can't buy everything in the world only with money!" ,,Let's see what I can do!" He smiled at me. Later I heard him, when he was telephoning. ,,Bella", he screamed, ,,You can go to this school!" I jumped in the air. On the next morning an old friend of mine Jacob and his dad Billy picked me up and brought me to school. It was very pity that Jacob was younger than me, otherwise I would know already a person in my new class. ,,We meet us in the break", he said quietly and walked away. I went to the secretary, because I had to know, where my lessons were.

Edwards POV:

On this day something was different –very different- from the other days. There was something in the air, which I couldn't describe, it made me very hungry. This was the first time I felt such a voraciousness. Jasper and Carlisle told me about that ears ago, but I couldn't understand them, now I knew what they mean. There must be a new girl in Forks and I wanted her!

Bellas POV:

Bloody hell! School was so boring! The only interesting thing was the break, where I met Jacob and his friends, who were really nice to me. I meant a white girl in a Native American reservation school? Later they asked me, if I would like to go surfing with them and I said ,Yes'. When we arrived at the beach I was very relieved, because Leah came with us, so I wasn't the only girl. We had a very great day and after that I was able to surf a bit. Yeah, it was quite cool! Then I got home in the evening and Charlie and I were eating. After that I went to my bed and was thinking about this day. It was the right decision to change my character. Slowly I felt asleep.

Edwards POV:

I was running around in the whole town and was searching for this new girl, but I couldn't find her. So now I was very disappointed and this made my family members very angry, but I meant they couldn't complain to me, because all of them had somebody to love.

Jacobs POV:

I was very sore, because this one stupid bloodsucker was searching for Bella and I didn't want him to find her. I hate them so much, because they always behaved like they were so pitiful and poor creatures, but they weren't. I hoped Bella thinks the same.

Bellas POV:

Today we had a very interesting history lessons, it was about the legend of the Quileute. The legend amounted that the Quileute were descendants from werewolf's and that the Cullen family –the girl next to me told me that they were very smugly- were Vampires, who sucked animal blood and that was the only reason why they were allowed to live nearby the Quileute reservation. I asked myself, if the legend is true, but in every legend was a grain of truth behind. When I arrived at home I saw a boy, who was standing in front of a Volvo. He was smiling arrogant. Bloody hell, I hate those guys! "Hey! What's your name?", asked the foreign boy. "My name is Bella Swan and yours?" "Edward Cullen" I ground my teeth. The boy from the reportedly vampire family. "what the hell are you doing here?", I shouted. "I would like to ask you, if I can speak with you?", he interrogated hesitating. "No! You can't!", I yelled, "Maybe you're a bloodsucker, nut maybe not… I don't mind! You are grimy and your head is as big as a melon!" He grumbled, looked at me very angry and ran away, but before that I heard his voice whispering: "This wasn't the last word! We will see us again!" Ok, perhaps it was time to be scarred.

Edwards POV:

This never happened to me before! Who was she thinking she was? Personally Queen Elizabeth? Never before there was a girl who turned me away! She smelled so good! I would break the contract for her, but why she is like she is –so stubborn? 

Jacobs POV:

I smelled this smell in the air, which said to me: Vampire. I contact the other pack members with assistance of my thoughts. If they break the contract, we will start to fight against them like we wanted to do this years before. My feelings told me that something will happen soon, but I didn't know if this was good or bad for our side.

Bellas POV:

The doorbell was ringing and I went downstairs to open it. Jacob was standing behind it and looked pretty alarmed. "Jacob, what's up?", I asked him. "Vampires", was his monosyllabic answer. I understood, he was talking about Edward Cullen. Consequently the legend was true. "Jake? Are you a werewolf?" He looked at me blank. Oh yeah, now I knew his dirty little secret. "Hm….Yes, I am. Just as Leah, Sam, Embry, Quil, Collin, Brady and Seth. It is the fault of the Cullen family." "Jake, this is horrible! But I guess it's better to be a werewolf than a vampire, forever imprisoned in an unchanging and immortal body. They look like they were on that day they became a vampire, but in their eyes you can see the course of the centuries –the pain, the despair, the hunger….. They're unnatural –paralyzed to ice" He sighed: "Well, you're right, but what can we do?" "I have an idea. Let me do it"

…Later

I was baiting me. In my right hand I hold a plug. I wanted to push this into his heart –if he had one. Now I saw him standing in front of me, he tried to bite me into my neck, but before he could do this, I pushed the plug into his heart. His eyes enlarge and the stolen blood was running out of his mouth. He whispered: "Finally I was liberated from the pain by the one I love"….


End file.
